Best Shower Ever
by Lily G. Blunt
Summary: Inspired by Will's recent daydream in his shower.


******Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of m/m intimacy.**

* * *

**Best Shower Ever**

My head tilts back and I squeeze my eyes closed as the hot water washes over my tense body. I'm in desperate need of release. It's been too long since Sonny and I made love—over a month without his touch, his kisses, his body under and over mine. I never expected him to forgive me, to want me in this way ever again. The soap suds run through my hair and over my face, and as I open my eyes, I take in the most erotic vision I have ever seen. The gorgeous sight of my boy, my only love, standing there before me in my shower. "Sonny?"

The moment is surreal, almost dreamlike, to say the least. I can't believe Sonny is here with me, naked, glistening, and rock-hard for me. My own cock throbs with the anticipation of what is yet to come. My stomach clenches when I realize I am about to experience the best shower of my life.

"I've missed you," he purrs, looking intently into my eyes.

"Not as much as I've missed you," I reply, because I'm certain it's true. When he left me, my heart felt like it had been wrenched from my body and all that's left now is a gaping hole, which only he could ever fill.

Time appears to slow as his deep brown eyes remain fixed on mine. "Wanna bet?" he says with a slight smirk to those perfect lips.

If only Sonny still loved me, wanted me, as I did him, my life would be complete. I would give anything for this moment to be real.

He steps into the shower, the water cascading down his toned body. I watch as the water trickles over his shoulders, down his firm chest and tight stomach, then parts around his erect, thick cock. My eyes follow the rivulets down his legs to his feet and back again to meet his lust-filled eyes. I try to memorize every detail of him, for surely I will need to recall them during the long, lonely nights which lie ahead of me. His face is flushed with desire, his tongue peeks out temptingly, and his beautiful eyes almost make me fall apart in his gaze. They are dark and wanting and thirsting for me.

My cock hardens as it fills with my desire. Sonny groans when he looks at it bobbing there for him. "I want you so much," he growls when his eyes return to mine. His tongue sweeps across his bottom lip and I can't help but shiver. He steps closer, bridging the gap between us, and pins me against the wall of the shower. With one leg between mine and his hands on either side of my head, he grinds his rigid cock against my body. His chest is firm against mine as his lips devour every part of my mouth. I groan unashamedly into him, my knees weakening as his tongue explores mine possessively. Never have I experienced such need and want from him. He is seizing me, reclaiming me, making me his again.

When he pulls away, I yearn immediately for more of his touch. His lips and teeth glide down my neck, biting, nipping, marking me. His hands drop, taking my ass in one and squeezing my hip tightly with the other, pulling me closer to him, until there's no space between us. "Sonny," I gasp, "I've missed this. I've missed you so much."

He drags his lips back to mine and devours my mouth again. One hand moves to my cock, gripping and pulling with his slick fingers. His tongue delves deeper into my mouth, leaving me to shudder against his body as he caresses me with love.

His head moves down, resting on my shoulder as he watches his hand over my cock. Releasing me, he takes his cock along with mine and strokes us both together. I'm afraid I will wake up before this dream ends and find myself alone. I don't want this contact to end. I don't want to lose Sonny again. I want to keep him here with me—in my new dorm room—and never let him go. I'm under his intoxicating spell and I'm frightened to move in case the spell is broken.

I can barely hear the sweet words he whispers into my ear with the noise of the running water. "I never stopped loving you, Will." He continues to stroke us slowly. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you."

I had apologized for lying—withholding the truth from him—so many times over the past few weeks, but thought I'd lost him forever when I saw him kissing Brian. Yet when I received his gift and the card saying he loved me and wanted a new beginning, my heart dared to hope there could be a future for us after all. And now, he is here with me. Even if it's all in my imagination, I'll cling on to this moment, for I may never experience it again.

I chance moving, to show him I still care. Sliding both my hands into his hair, I massage his scalp with my fingertips and hold him as I gaze into his eyes. "Sonny, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I repeat my words from last week because he is all I want. All I ever wanted. Even now, I would still be willing to give up my own child for him. All he has to do is say the word—I will do anything to have him back in my life.

My heart swells at the thought that he could be completely mine again and gently brush my lips against his. Taking his hand from our cocks, I place it on my shoulder. Slowly, I kiss and lick my way down until I suck on his nipple, relishing the feel as it hardens under my tongue. Grasping his waist with one hand, my other reaches up to brush over his exposed nipple. Sonny whimpers and drops his head down to kiss the top of mine. "Oh, Will," he moans, "that feels so good."

I smile as I suck on him harder and nip his tender flesh with my teeth. He throws his head back, letting out an intense cry. I flick over his pebbled nipple before starting my descent to his cock. "Yes," he hisses as I kiss down his stomach, licking at the water as well as his trail of hairs. I'm desperate to take him into my mouth, but instead, I place teasing kisses over his hips and thighs, savoring the groans he makes as a result of my touch.

I lap around his balls, welcoming his familiar scent. I breathe him in and lick each one when he widens his stance. His hands crash against the wall as he slumps back, holding himself upright, his hips starting to thrust his groin desperately into my face. He begins to beg and plead for more, and of course, I do as he asks. Licking up the length of his cock, I swirl around the engorged head before wrapping my lips around him. I moan impulsively as I taste him, lapping him up with my tongue. Looking up, I see he is staring down, watching me with heavily hooded eyes. He whimpers incessantly as my lips suck and taste him.

As I kneel pleasuring him, with water splashing over his glistening body, I am overwhelmed with relief. All my senses tell me this is real. He is real—I can see, feel, smell, taste and hear him—and my body responds accordingly, aching in my need for him.

My lips glide over him repeatedly, eliciting a sweet cry from deep within his chest. He braces himself as I grasp behind his thighs, encouraging him to thrust into my mouth, further down my throat than ever before. I moan around him, using my mouth and lips to increase his pleasure. Wanting more of him, one hand slides upwards, squeezing his rounded, perfect butt. Teasingly, I rub between his cheeks and gently brush over his entrance. Slick with water, I ease into him, seeking out his gland. Finding it, I rub in time with his thrusts. "Oh, God, Will," he screams as his cock pulses, shooting warm streams of liquid into my mouth. He gasps out my name again and again, as I swallow around him until he stills. Finally, he leans back against the wall, smiling down at me.

He holds out his hands, offering to lift me to standing. I shake my head slightly as I grip his hips and turn him around so that his glorious ass is now facing me. I squeeze his cheeks with my hands and pull them apart. I offer a few chaste kisses to his soft skin, before my tongue laps and probes across his entrance. He bends forward slightly, exposing more of himself to me, to give me greater access to his most intimate place. As I lap over him repeatedly, I stroke over my achingly hard cock. My tongue runs down to his balls and back again, tasting the very essence of him. With a wet finger, I ease into his body, stretching and preparing him to accept me. Kissing him again, I place my mouth over his hole, feeling him opening up for me. I take care of him with long, languid licks of my tongue, and begin to push inside. He whimpers as he bends over more, taking his cock in his own hand and stroking his already hardening length. I long to be inside of him; for us to be connected, to be joined as one again.

Sonny twists his head to look back at me. "Will, please, I need you. I need to feel you inside of me." And that's what I want more than anything—to hear him say he wants me, that he needs me once more.

In the Valentine's Day card I'd sent to Sonny, I had poured out my heart to him, not knowing if my written words would have any affect this time. But something I said finally clicked inside of him, and he'd sought me out this afternoon to tell me he still loves and cares for me. He said he wanted to be with me—he wanted us to be more than friends. With tears in his eyes, he said it was not too late for us. We could have our new beginning, if I still wanted him. Happy beyond belief, I had led him to my dorm room.

The water starts to cool, so I turn it off. We stand dripping, kissing passionately for a few moments until he starts to shiver. We dry each other quickly before heading into my bedroom. Sonny lies back on the bed for me while I search out my lube and pour some over my fingers and my throbbing cock. He spreads his legs wide for me as I begin rubbing between his cheeks and around his entrance. I slide a finger easily inside of him and use my other hand to stroke his cock until it is solid again. The feel of his tight ass gripping around my finger arouses me more than anything. I am overjoyed he is here with me, writhing under my touch, pleading and begging for me to fill him. Saying he wants all of me, to take him in the way I always do.

I lean over, kissing him as I open him up. Eventually, we stare into each other's eyes as I remove my finger and replace it with my cock. I ease inside slowly as he welcomes me into his body. My arms snake under his back as I lay over him. With our chests connected, I take his lips in mine and start to glide in and out of him. I have missed this. Oh, I have missed this connection, this intimacy. Sonny said it has always been more than just sex for us. I completely understand that now. With every touch, with every kiss, with every push of my hips, I make love to him, trying, as I always have, to show him how much he means to me.

He clings to me tightly, clawing at my back as I move over him, inside him. He hugs me tightly from within, drawing me closer, drawing me deeper. Low moans escape from his throat, joining my deep breaths as I fill him completely. We kiss when I slow the pace. He gnaws into my shoulder when I thrust harder, thrust deeper, thrust relentlessly. Pleasure rolls through my body, but more than anything, joy fills my soul as he tells me he loves me and never wants us to part again. Beginning to meet my every thrust, I feel his hard, moist cock between us. I want to pull away so I can grasp it, yet at the same time, I want to keep my body next to his. His whispered words and groans, together with the sensations building up inside, draw me closer to my release. I purposefully slow and ease up onto my knees. He curls his fingers around his cock and strokes in time with my thrusts. His head flops to the side. His jaw lax and eyes closed, he is lost in the pleasure I am imparting to him. I know he is close; his lower abdomen tightens as he builds up to his climax. "Come for me, Sonny," I cry, and his eyes flutter open as he gasps and empties in long ribbons over his hand and stomach. He clenches around my cock, drawing out my own orgasm. Waves of heat mingled with indescribable pleasure roll through my body as I spill inside him. I cover his mouth with mine, kissing him breathlessly, sweat dripping down my back and forehead.

He seems reluctant to let me go, still grasping me close to his body. When I finally lift my lips from his to look into his eyes, tears begin to flow down his face. "I love you so much, Will," he sobs.

I roll onto my back, pulling Sonny with me so he is cradled in my arms. Holding him close to me, I say, "I love you, too, and I'm never letting you go."

He turns and grins at me. "That's good to know, but I think we both need another shower."

* * *

**Author's Note: If you would like to read more of my writing, I currently have three books available on Amazon Kindle. I also write slash Twilight fanfiction under the pen name of sue273.**

** Check out my blog for the links: lilygblunt dot blogspot dot co dot uk or send me a PM for details.**


End file.
